


Have some composure, where is your posture?

by berryblonde



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea how this even happened, M/M, they're both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: Sometimes, dates just go absolutely perfectly. Sometimes, they really don't. Elijah Kamski could sing you a song about the latter.





	Have some composure, where is your posture?

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says: No idea how this happened. But i am determined to make this ship a thing.  
> Sorry for everyone who was hoping for something convin related from me.  
> Huge thank you to Sevanadium on here and on tumblr for editing this for me !! <3

Maybe this hadn’t been his best idea. No, scratch the maybe, it absolutely had not been the best idea.

Everything had started off innocently enough, a visit to his old friend Carl Manfred had sparked Elijah’s interest in the man’s son. He had never met the young man before, only ever heard of him, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he had wanted to know more about him after their first, albeit short conversation.

Even if the fact that he had started to visit Carl at a much higher frequency after the encounter had nothing to do with Leo, not at all.

Oh who was he kidding? It had everything to do with it. But one conversation had turned into many, and at some point Elijah had decided to ask Leo out.

And now here they were, sitting in their best suits surrounded by rich, snooty businessmen and women, the scent of expensive wine filling the air as the waiters weaseled around the tables, curious eyes upon the pair as they looked through their respective menu cards.

“Have you found something yet?” Elijah asked, watching as Leo furrowed his brows before looking up.

“I can’t even pronounce half of this stuff,” he said in lieu of an answer, laughing even if it sounded a bit forced. His hand reached up to his collar, tugging at it, a clear sign of his nervousness.

Yes, this probably hadn’t been the best thing to do. Maybe Elijah shouldn’t have assumed that Leo would be familiar with these types of restaurants on the simple basis that he was a Manfred.

Oh well.

They’d do something different for their next date.

Before Elijah could try and explain the various items, the waiter walked up to their table, a notepad clutched to his chest as he stared at him.

“Mr. Kamski! It’s been a while since you’ve been here!” His gaze wandered over to Leo, who seemed to sink into his chair. “And you are…?” His tone was friendly, curious, but Elijah could see right through it.

Not wanting to risk Leo accidentally telling him his name and being ripped apart by the tabloids afterwards, he smiled at the young waiter as politely as he could.

“My guest for the evening.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. Have you decided on your order yet?”

The words made Leo open his mouth before closing it again, unsure what to do, trying to ask Elijah for help.

“We’ll both have the Number 115, and a white wine to go with it. Tell the kitchen to make it a good one, okay, dear?”

His cheeks were already starting to hurt from the forced smiling. Hopefully the man would leave now.

Elijah didn’t seem to be the only one.

Apparently the universe seemed to have it out for them today.

The silence that had settled on them after the waiter had left had been almost comfortable, simply waiting for one of them to strike up another conversation, when someone stopped next to their table.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kamski, Sir? Do you have a minute?” An older man, someone Elijah vaguely remembered from one of the endless business meetings he had to attend ever since he came back to CyberLife looked down at him, eyes glistening with anticipation and greed.

“As you can see, I do not,” he replied sharply.

“It really won’t take long, it’s about— ”

“With all due respect— ”

“I promise!”

“If you have any important matters to discuss with me, please call my personal assistant. She will be happy to schedule an appointment for you.” He tried to keep his voice calm and professional, not wanting to let the man see how much he wanted to take one of the menu cards and throw it into the man’s face. Elijah wasn’t his brother after all.

The man appeared flustered at that, the sharp look in Elijah’s eyes seemed to have been enough to make him understand that it would be better to leave now.

Just as the waitress came back with a bottle of white wine, old and expensive, and two glasses. 

The annoyed look in Leo’s eyes was certainly not something he had hallucinated.

“Here you go, Mr. Kamski, and…?”

Part of him had anticipated this, really had.

“Thank you,” Leo simply answered, curt and with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Yes, this really hadn’t been the best of ideas.

At least now that they actually had something to do with their hands their conversation seemed to loosen up, a smirk on Elijah’s lips as he listened to Leo tell him a story he had probably heard before from Carl but forgotten, fingers twisted around the glass.

Hearing it from Leo, watching his face light up in amusement was infinitely better.

Maybe the evening would turn out fine after all.

“Mr. Kamski! It’s such an honor to meet you in person! Can I have an autograph? My wife loves your work!”

Seriously? Elijah turned his head, not even bothering to hide his discontent about the interruption anymore.

“No,” he simply said, raising one eyebrow.

“Mr. Kamski, you really shouldn’t be so rude. All he did was— ” someone chimed in, and he had to resist the urge to tell them to fuck off.

“I do as I see fit. I’m here in my private time, and I would appreciate it if you— ”

He was cut off by another voice, directed at Leo this time.

“Are you related to Carl Manfred by any chance?”

Groaning, Elijah turned his head towards the elderly woman standing next to his date.

“And if I am?” Leo shot back, his defenses up.

“He’s such a talented artist! I love his works, are you perhaps an artist too, darling?”

This won’t end well, absolutely not, Elijah thought as he observed, briefly thinking about intervening. The two people next to him were still trying to catch his attention, but he had tuned them out for the moment.

“Uh, sure.” Something in Leo’s face was incredibly smug.

“Can you draw me something then? It doesn’t have to be complicated, I just want to be able to have a glimpse of what is without a doubt a masterpiece of yours.” Her smile was friendly, inviting, and part of Elijah was morbidly curious as to what would happen.

She pulled a pencil and a piece of paper out of her pocket, intently watching Leo as he doodled, arm guarding the piece from her view but not Elijah’s.

He smirked. Yes, this was going to be fun.

One of his hands shot up as Leo finished, silencing autograph dude and the other one who had run to his defense.

“Here.” With a smug grin, Leo presented the woman with the paper he had drawn on. The look on her face was absolutely worth it, Elijah thought as he fondly grinned at Leo, hoping to catch the young man’s brilliantly shining eyes.

“What— What is this?!” She exclaimed, face a grimace of shock and horror, voice laced with detest.

“I said I was an artist. Never said I was a good one,” Leo replied, shit-eating grin never leaving his place as the woman stared at the pencil drawing of a stickman with his genitalia out in the open.

“I— This is unbelievable! How dare you, you little— ” Her face turned red in anger, and Elijah decided that it was time to interrupt her.

“While it was fun talking to you, I have to ask you to leave me and my date alone now, Ma’am.”

“Date?! This— this imposter?!”

Something in that made Leo double over in laughter. “Hey, it’s not my fault you assumed,” he shot back.

“I have to say he is right, Ma’am. He never confirmed to be related to Carl Manfred.”

“I— ” The woman began, only to be interrupted by another guest walking up to them.

“I can’t believe my eyes! Elijah Kamski, outside of his own home and the CyberLife tower? Incredible! So, I have a few questions to ask, may I?”

“What about that autograph?!”

“I can’t believe this!”

“Sir, your meal will take a little while longer, the kitchen is rather busy at the moment.” Apparently, this had been just the moment the waiter decided to pop back in.

And that was the moment in which he decided he had enough.

Elijah sighed as he stood up, softly putting his hand over Leo’s.

“That’s completely alright, Sir. We do not intend on staying. Leo?” He asked, looking at the other expectantly.

His date got to his feet quicker than Elijah had thought was humanly possible, gripping his hand tightly.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

And that, somehow, was how Elijah Kamski, man of the century, genius, inventor of androids, had ended up in the McDonald’s parking lot in the back of his car, legs propped up on Leo’s lap, and a huge container of French fries in his left hand.

His head was thrown back in laughter at something Leo had just said before the other had bitten down into his burger, trying not to let any of the ketchup drip onto the floor of Elijah Kamski’s car.

Maybe taking his date to an expensive restaurant hadn’t been the best idea. This was so much better, he decided as he shoved another fry into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr [@unacceptable-bisexual](https://unacceptable-bisexual.tumblr.com), i'm always happy to hear from you guys <3


End file.
